


A Little Romance While Snowed In

by mrscaptainrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscaptainrogers/pseuds/mrscaptainrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together for a year, Tony Stark takes Steve Rogers to the Stark Family Cabin for a weekend away. Tony spoils Steve and Steve comes to a realization once they become snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Romance While Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the winter 2014 SteveTonyFest for missbeckywrites !

Tony had really outdone himself with his anniversary surprise. Steve honestly hadn’t expected him to remember, if he was going to be completely honest. They had been dating for a year now, and Steve could remember it as if it was yesterday. The only thing that was different was that now, together, Steve’s feelings for Tony had only grown stronger and it was mutual. Steve had intended on nonchalantly mention it, but it seemed like Tony was ahead of him this time, taking him away for a private weekend away.

The Stark Cabin, as Tony like to call it, was something that had been owned in Tony’s family since he was a kid. Occasionally Maria would be able to convince Howard to spend a few days out here during the summer or winter breaks. Tony swore up and down that it was one of the few places he had good memories of his father and he wanted to make more happy memories with the love of his life with him.

Steve had been for a loss of words the entire weekend, Tony had managed to cook [spent two whole months learning each specific meal], massages and bubble baths between them. Steve hadn’t thought it was possible to love Tony even more, but he had certainly proved him wrong this weekend. They didn’t get enough of these moments, just the two of them without a care in the world. It felt like the world had stopped just for the two of them, and Steve absolutely loved it and he could see the love in Tony’s eyes.

They were going to have to go back to the real world eventually, back to the Avengers Tower where they had to go on living with at least six other people, being constantly on call and going back to work. Steve liked the little bubble that him and Tony had created in this cabin, and was going to make sure that he took every opportunity that he could to make the most of it. He was currently outside, bundled up head to toe to take on the cold as he chopped some more firewood. Steve had told Tony that he’d cut the firewood, claiming that it was too cold outside and the last thing Steve wanted was for Tony to make himself sick. It was snowing rather hard, temperature dropping ten degrees below freezing and it continued to drop. The snow showed no signs of letting up anytime soon as Steve swung the axe against the wood. He had heard rumors about a possible snow storm, but he would always roll his eyes at them. Weather men couldn’t predict snow nine times out of ten these days, but it seemed like this one had been hit right on the money.

After a couple more swings, Steve gathered the wood up into his arms and headed back into the cabin. He hit his feet up against the door to kick the snow off of his boots before opening the door. He shivered as the warmth of the cabin washed over him, placing the wood in the bin near the fire place. He started to peel off his layers, throwing Tony a small smile as he put his jacket and things up.

“You know, we might get lucky or unlucky depending on how you look at it, we might get stuck out here for another day or two.”

Tony had looked up from the cup of coffee that he had been making, raising an eyebrow at him. “Oh yeah? Why do you say that?”

“It’s snowing like a bitch outside. If this keeps up, we won’t be getting out of here any time soon. You might be stuck with just me for a bit longer.” Steve teased, flashing Tony a grin.

“Oh the horror. It’s my worst nightmare.” Tony teased back, grinning as he brought the coffee mug to his lips to take a drink as he watched Steve take off his boots and set them at the door.

Steve knew that this was the most relaxed either of them had been in a long time. Things were sometimes tense between them, they had a tendency to fight over little things but they worked. They worked and they were good for each other. Steve loved that about Tony. In their one year together, Steve knew that Tony was his other half. He wasn’t trying to jump to conclusions or anything, but Tony completed him, he was the balance that he had always been missing. Steve really wouldn’t know what to do without him. Steve went and placed another log onto the fire, poking it slightly to make sure that it was still going strong.

Steve sat down onto the couch, letting out a slow and loud exhale of relief. It hadn’t take Tony long to catch on before Tony was back into the living room area, cup of coffee in hand. Steve hadn’t really expected anything less. Tony promised that they would have the weekend tech free as long as he could still have his coffee. Take some and loose some, considering Tony threatened to murder something if he couldn’t have at least coffee. Steve had just laughed and shook his head.

He wiggled his eyebrows at Tony, extending his arms out in indication that Tony needed to take his rightful place in Steve’s arms. Cuddling was one of his favorite things to do with Tony. He loved hearing nothing but the sound of Tony’s breathing, seeing the blue glow from the arc reactor. Tony fit perfectly into his arms, as if his arms had been made just for Tony.

He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he watched Tony sit down into his arms, snuggling into him. Steve wasted no time wrapping his arms around his lover, keeping him there. From day one Steve had promised that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Tony was happy, safe, and protected. Tony wasn’t always a man of many words, but when he did Tony made sure Steve knew that every word that came out of his mouth was genuine.

Looking back on everything that has happened in the past year, he was thankful that him and Tony had made it, wouldn’t know what to do without him. After SHIELD and Bucky, he was thankful that he had a home with Tony, that despite everything he was happy. Truth be told he hadn’t been this happy since waking up from the ice. He smiled at the thought, hoping he made Tony just has happy as Tony made him.

Tony hummed contently in his arms, the two of them looking at the snow falling, as Tony continued to drink his coffee. Steve loved that they didn’t always need to be talking to one another, it was always calm and relaxing. They both knew that they loved each other and these little moments they always cherished. They didn’t have near enough of them as they should.

Tony swirled around the last of his coffee, a slight from appearing on his face as he took the last drink of it. “I need more coffee.” The words coming out in an obvious and dull tone.

Steve couldn’t help but to roll his eyes, Tony could be dramatic sometimes when it comes to coffee, going so far as to call the drink his life support. In Steve’s opinion he drank it far too often, at times catching him drinking it straight out of the pot, 3 o’clock in the morning down in his lab.

“You do not need any more coffee. You probably need some water, or juice. Something better for you than just straight up coffee.”

Tony made a noise of disgust, scrunching up his face in disgust as well. Steve wasn’t sure but he could have sworn he heard Tony mumbling something about how water would kill him at this point. It only caused Steve to roll his eyes harder at his lover. He sighed, shaking his head and holding out his hand.

“Alright you big baby, give it here and I’ll go get you some more.”

Tony grinned, the million dollar winner grin. Steve knew it all too well, considering it was the grin he flashed whenever he got his way with Steve. Steve couldn’t help himself most days, he had the softest spot for the mechanic and Tony was definitely wrapped around his fingers. He was the only one who could affect Steve this way. Tony scooted over and handed Steve his mug. Steve was still shaking his head slightly as he took the mug as he got himself up from the couch.

“The things I do for you.” Steve teased, leaning over to give Tony a small kiss on his lips.

“You love me.” Tony mumbled against the soldier’s lips, with an easy grin. The type of grin that Steve couldn’t help but quickly kiss again.

“That I do.” Steve replied, pecking his lips quickly before heading to the kitchen.

Steve’s mind was racing a mile a minute, Tony always seemed to have that effect on him, make his mind go faster than what it normally did. Made Steve think of scenarios and fantasies that made him feel as though he was some sort of silly teenager girl. That was one thing about being with Tony, every day was never the same, it was always exciting, and the only thing that changed was how deep their loved grew. It was the type of love that Steve just knew that Tony was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. There was no denying the fact that Tony was his soulmate. There was no denying it to Steve.

He pulled himself away from his thoughts, probably taking longer than he should have been with the coffee that he had promised Tony. He pulled the coffee pot out, pouring him more than he should have before placing the pot back in its place. When he finally arrived back at the couch, Tony had made an offhand comment about how it took so long.

“Must be an old guy thing, I guess that’s what happens when your boyfriend is ninety six huh?” The words came out so effortlessly and teasingly from Tony. Steve just stood there and rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to all the age jokes from Tony, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“That’s because I was having an internal debate on if you loved coffee more than you loved me.” Steve quipped back. Though he knew that it was obvious that Tony loved him more than anything else, considering Steve was the only one Tony would completely listen to these days.  Tony tilted his head to the side as if he was debating the whole thing, to let Steve down easy.

“That’s because I do. Who else would be there for me at odd hours of the day?” He teased, even though they both knew that either of them would drop at a hat for the other.

Then it finally clicked, maybe it was here in this cabin, being here with Tony and snowed in without any sort of outside judgment. Steve knew that he wanted and what he needed to do. It was only obvious. Steve had been contemplating it for a while, but he was worried about how Tony would react or if it was too soon. Steve was never a spontaneous type of person, he always thought about every scenario and possibility that could happen. Steve was always more anxious than necessary when he was around Tony, simply because he couldn’t imagine his life without the other.

“Can I ask you a question?” Steve asked, quirking his eyebrow in curiosity. Tony, naturally, returned Steve’s curious gesture.

“Yeah sure. What’s up?”

Now was when Steve was the most nervous, whenever feelings got involved. Tony was never the best person to handle emotions and that was okay, but Steve was always afraid of the type of reaction that he was going to get when talks like these happen.

“Have you ever thought about the future? Our future?” He asked, more timidly than what he normally would have. His heart was racing fast, trying not to sweat as he waited for Tony’s reaction and his answer.

Tony took his time, it looked like he was pondering over his words. Tony was a man who knew exactly what he wanted to say, and how he wanted to say it. It was a trait of Tony’s that Steve had quickly picked up on. Though knowing this didn’t make Steve feel any less nervous. He was wondering if Tony was trying to figure out the right words to let him down easy. Eventually Tony gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

“I don’t know. Yes and no. I want to be with you as long as I can, but I don’t want to jinx things. You never know what will happen later today or tomorrow. I’ve learned to live in the present and enjoy what life brings you.”

Steve smiled. It was a simple enough answer, and Tony wasn’t the type of guy to just cut corners or beat around the bush. Steve knew it was his way of saying ‘I want you in my future, but I love just being with you.’ It was simple and sweet, giving Steve every indication that there was no problem.

“Tony, I love you, so much. When I unfroze, I didn’t think I had a purpose felt like I wouldn’t fit in. Then I met you, a man who kept me on my toes and aggravated me when I didn’t need it. More importantly you made my happy, made me happy with not only myself but with the world again. Through that happiness I fell in love with you, and I fell for you hard. I had been convinced that I’d never find love, but you? You proved me wrong, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Steve paused, the biggest grin could be found upon his face. He knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t stop himself. When it came to Tony, he found himself word vomiting more than anything, but Tony never seemed to care. Tony had come to learn that Steve was a man made out of sap.

“I know this is really cliché, and I was waiting for the right moment, but I don’t want to wait anymore.” He nodded before sliding off the couch to get in front of Tony, getting down on one knee. “Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry me?” Steve asked, grabbing a red ring box out of his pocket, opening it up to reveal a diamond band inside.

Steve had been waiting for the right moment, wanted to make it special and romantic for Tony. In this current moment, Steve didn’t care. The only thing that he cared about was being with Tony for the rest of his life. He wanted to share little moments like this with Tony for as long as they were together. Now seemed right, with just the two of them without a care in the world, not having to worry about anything for a while. Tony stayed silent, the seconds seemed to drag on, too long as far as Steve was concerned. He just wanted to hear the three letter word and slip the ring onto Tony’s finger. Yet, the longer Tony waited, the more nervous and anxious Steve got. Tony didn’t have to say yes, Steve would wait till the ends of the earth for him if he needed to. Just as long as Steve could be with Tony, that was the most important thing to Steve.

The soldier watched in anticipation as Tony licked his lips, looking from the ring to Steve, back to the ring. Steve swallowed thickly, trying to keep his nerves down until Tony actually said anything.

“Steven…” Tony finally mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at Steve, looking into Steve’s blue eyes as if he had found the world in them. A small smile cracked into the corner of the mechanic’s mouth, his own brown eyes looked glassy as if he was holding back his own tears. “You’re something else you know that? You’re such a hopeless romantic to wait until we’re snowed in, in the middle of nowhere to propose to me.” He chuckled before nodding his head, more enthusiastically than his words were coming out. “Yes, I’d love to marry you of course.”

Steve was pretty sure he was having heart failure, or that his heart was going to beat out of his chest and that was going to be the end of things for him. Yes, Tony had said yes, nothing else mattered, and he didn’t care what else happened for the rest of the night or week for that matter. Steve grinned, leaning in quickly and enthusiastic for a kiss. Steve kissed him as if he had never been kissed the other before. A hand going to Tony’s face and cupping him affectionately.

Reality hit him again, and he realized he still needed to put the ring on Tony’s finger. He broke the kiss reluctantly, pulling back and taking Tony’s hand. He pulled the ring out of the box and slipping it onto Tony’s finger. Maybe Steve was biased but it looked perfect on Tony’s hand, fit perfectly and it looked like the most gorgeous sight. Tony took a second to take a look at his hand, his own smile was grinning ear to ear. Steve could feel his heart leap circles in his chest.

“I love you so much Steve Rogers.” Tony mumbled before leaning in and kissing Steve again.

“I love you too Tony Stark.” Steve replied, properly cupping Tony’s face before kissing him again.

Steve continued to grin and he got up, sitting back on the couch and pulling Tony into his lap. He grabbed the blanket from behind the couch and draped it over them. Tony scooted slightly, making himself comfortable in Steve’s lap before resting his head against the soldier’s chest. They laid there, listening to the crackling of the fire, watching the snow fall with the feeling that nothing could bring them down from this.

“You’re the best guy a man could ever want to marry Steve. Anthony Rogers has a nice ring to it.”

Steve grinned, leaning down to kiss his future husband. No matter what happened when they got back to the Tower, back to real world and The Avengers, it looked a lot brighter with each other by their side.


End file.
